Letters
by Emrys Is Merlin
Summary: When Merlin is seriously injured following a bandit attack, Arthur tries to distract himself by reading some letters he finds in Merlin's bedroom. Belonging between Merlin and Hunith. Arthur finds that he discovers a lot more than he bargained for ...
1. Chapter 1

**When Merlin is seriously injured following a bandit attack, Arthur tries to distract himself by reading some letters he finds between Merlin and Hunith. Arthur discovers a lot more than he bargained for …**

**Okay short chapter to find out what you guys think. So if you want to read more, then review. XD  
**

* * *

Arthur stormed into the Physician's quarters, carrying a very unconscious and injured Merlin in his arms. He couldn't believe he'd let this happen! That Merlin had gotten hurt just because of him. All because of a stupid bandit attack.

Gaius looked up from his book, alerted by the sudden commotion entering his rooms. However, once he noticed Merlin, he instantly leaped up and moved all of the books, scrolls and beakers off the nearest table.

Arthur laid Merlin down on the table, moving back out of the way quickly. He watched nervously as Gaius began inspecting his ward.

"What happened?" Gaius asked, dashing around gathering bandages and whatever else he needed.

"We were attacked by bandits passing through an uninhabited part of the woods. There were not many but Merlin managed to get in a fight with one of them. He had no sword so I don't know why he'd …" Arthur started, unable to finish. "How is he?"

"Not well. Not well at all. He's seriously injured. I don't why this boy … Actually I do know why he'd do that. Damn boy, always getting into trouble. Now it could cost him his life." Gaius cursed.

"What can I do?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing. Please sire move out of the way. If you want him to live, get away." Gaius snapped, intensely working on Merlin's wounds.

Very rarely had Arthur ever heard Gaius speak like that before. However, he realized that it was not for no reason. Arthur moved out of the way and watched Gaius and the incredibly pale Merlin before knowing that he could not watch any longer.

Arthur almost ran up the stairs to Merlin's room before shutting the door behind him and sitting heavily down on the bed. He felt awful because it was his fault. His fault that right now Merlin lay on the doorstep of Death.

He breathed heavily and closed his eyes, feeling guilt and anxiety race through him. Being in Merlin's room didn't help either. Arthur couldn't bear to think of what might happen if Merlin …

_No, stop Arthur_, he told himself sternly. He needed to calm down and not focus upon his pale, injured manservant in the connecting room.

Looking around the shabby bedroom, Arthur tried to find something to distract himself with. His eyes caught on a stack of notes tied together with a string of red ribbon. He moved over to them, wondering what on earth these pieces of paper held.

Forcefully taking his mind off Merlin, Arthur reached over and picked up the stack of papers, glancing down at the first one. It was a letter.

A shriek of pain burst towards his ears from downstairs and Arthur flinched, recognizing the voice. He physically clung onto the edges of the bed, knowing that running down there and trying to help Merlin would probably make him worse. He focused his attention on the letters and read the first line:

_Dear Merlin …_


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to the amazing feedback from the first chapter, I have put up another. However, let me know what you think and if I should still continue. BTW, set after S4 Ep Daegal. Haha couldn't remember which episode number it was.  
**

* * *

_Dear Merlin,_

_How sweet you are my son; sending that money to me. I received it a few days ago and it allowed me to buy some new seeds, farming tools and a new pair of shoes to work in. I can not imagine how long it took you to raise that amount of money. This winter I shall be able to share a few of my crops with the other villagers. Hopefully this year no one in Ealdor will starve.  
_

Arthur paused at the mention of Ealdor and set the letter down on Merlin's bed. It was obviously from Hunith. Point proven by the words, 'Ealdor' and 'my son'. Unless it was from Merlin's father, but Arthur knew that if Merlin's father was back in Ealdor, he would go and meet him._  
_

Arthur sighed, unsure whether or not he should keep reading. If this was a letter between himself and his own mother, Arthur sure as hell wouldn't want someone reading it. No matter whether he was injured and unconscious.

However, he had never been one to let an opportunity pass without checking it out first. There could be some very worthy blackm - no, information here useful to Camelot. If the idiot asked what information when he woke again, Arthur would reply that it would be useful to discover what people in the villages - even outside Camelot's borders - felt and thought. He was also checking as **King** if there was anything treasonous. He couldn't be too careful so he read on.

_I'm glad to here that you are mostly enjoying your time in Camelot. Even though you grumble on about the amount of chores you receive from King Arthur. There is no better place for you to fulfill your destiny. Also I know you understand how good he is to you so stop giving him such a hard time.  
_

Arthur smiled at this, remembering when he, Merlin, Guinevere and ... Morgana had travelled to Ealdor and saved it from Kanen and his men. Hunith had been more than accommodating during their stay. He was glad they'd helped Ealdor and that he'd left a good impression with Hunith. As King it was a smart idea to have good relationships with the people, even those outside of his borders. Relationships often changed the courses of wars and alliances.

Wait, destiny? What destiny? Merlin didn't have a destiny, and even if he did it was probably to be Arthur's manservant. However, strangely that didn't feel right, like maybe there was something important in that sentence. Arthur shook his head, deciding if need be he could get back to that.

_You never know, maybe once he realizes who you really are then you won't have to be his servant any longer. So bid your time my dear. _

Right, even more to be confused over. 'Who you really are'? What is that supposed to mean? Arthur was starting to realize that maybe reading these letters wasn't a good thing after all. Especially since all he seemed to be getting were more questions and less answers.

_Please remember to be careful. Although I know you are more than capable in looking after yourself, you must not let down your guard. The event involving Daegal and the poisoning proving that further. Don't forget, when I meet Morgana next she is going to pay for hurting my son. You cannot imagine how furious I got when I heard that. _

_I love you and keep it secret,  
_

_Mother  
_

* * *

__**Arthur's reaction will be next chapter. I'm sceptical about this chapter so don't forget to tell me if I should continue. Basically what I'm planning is a sort of 'Arthur reads letters about what Merlin has done from Merlin's and Hunith's POV's'. XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long time since an update. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed! Almost 30 reviews! Wow, you guys are amazing. I never expected such a good reaction.**

* * *

Confusion.

There was no other word for it. Arthur didn't know what was going on. He successfully had more questions than he would've thought possible circulating around in his head. Currently, he was also close to having no answers for them. If Arthur had known he was going to feel this way, he wouldn't have touched the letters in the first place.

What was Hunith talking about concerning Daegal, a poisoning and Morgana hurting Merlin? When had Merlin been poisoned? How had he not noticed Merlin being poisoned?Why hadn't he found out about this? What was Merlin supposed to keep a secret? He didn't have any secrets, did he?

Arthur held his head in his hands, afraid that at any moment his head was going to burst. He always knew that his manservant was a riddle. His occasional bouts of wisdom and motivational words. His loyalty and friendship but also his idiocy and clumsiness. Arthur realized he probably only knew the tip of the iceberg that was called Merlin.

He was probably overreacting, his imagination and thoughts getting the better of him. However, those few words in that single letter that had intrigued him originally had now set his brain into a whir. Arthur could now feel this urge to read more of these letters and discover just who Merlin was.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur took his head out of his hands and picked up the stack of letters again. This time though, he picked the letter from the bottom of the pile, figuring that the earliest would be there. The stack was exceedingly large and Arthur hoped that maybe there would be a copy of Merlin's reply to each of those from Hunith.

As Arthur had figured, the bottom one seemed to be from over ten years. The very day that Merlin had arrived in Camelot. Arthur smiled; deciding the best place he was going to get his answers from was by reading. At least while Merlin was still unconscious.

_Dear Merlin,_

_Ever since you left Ealdor all those days ago, I have been in a state of worry. I know you only too well my son and if that means anything, it's that I know you are bound to get into some kind of trouble in just your first few days. I only hope that it isn't too serious and don't you even try to lie to me! I can always find out from Gaius. All the way here, I just hope you haven't gotten your head cut off._

Arthur laughed, unable to stop himself and he shook his head in amusement. Merlin? Trouble? That was like saying that the sky was blue. It seemed that wherever the idiot went trouble seemed to follow. Arthur could remember quite clearly the first time they had met. It hadn't turned out well and he was certain that Merlin would've told his mother about it.

_I feel that I have no need to remind you but you must be careful in a kingdom like Camelot. Don't let your mouth betray. It would be especially bad to be under suspicion from the King. He could have your head in a moment and I'm too afraid that you won't save yourself in time. Please come back to me alive when I see you next. Now I've made myself sad, be careful!_

_I love you,_

_Hunith._

Arthur hung onto every single word that was written by Hunith. He imagined his own mother sending him letters like that. Worrying about him, caring for him and being able to watch him grow up. Maybe one day he and Guinevere would have a child and they would be able to be the loving parents that he didn't have, at least not anymore.

He wiped an uncharacteristic tear from his eye, and set that letter down. He reached to the bottom of the pile and pulled out a letter that looked like it was from Merlin. He coughed, clearing his throat and rolled his eyes. He was being ridiculous.

Arthur began reading.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Again review and tell me what you think. Please? I'm very nervous about this one. If you guys still like this, next chapter will be part of the magic reveal! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back. With another chapter of letters! I LOVE all the reviews I am receiving. 57 reviews so far and past the 100's in favourites and story alerts. You guys are amazing! I love it. Thank you so much. Please keep them coming. It was because of them that I finally got this next chapter up. And as promised, part of the magic reveal! XD**

* * *

_Dear Mother,_

_In answer to all of your questions: I am fine. The journey to Camelot was long and uneventful, the result from the fact I hardly met anyone until the last day of travelling. If there is one thing that can be said about Camelot, it is that her forests are bandit-free._

Arthur almost laughed at Merlin's description, knowing that now after around ten years of service to the King, his opinion would have definitely changed. If not then his manservant was more of an idiot or optimist than he originally thought.

_Either way, even if Camelot was not so protected, I could have looked after myself. Bandits and bullies have been no problem in the past. I find that as I've grown older and gained more understanding, my powers have grown. I am no longer the quiet, hidden boy you once knew. I am a fully able, powerful young man and I understand that you know that. You need not feel that you should worry anymore._

At the end of this paragraph, Arthur frowned heavily, thoroughly confused. Powers? Bandits and bullies, no problem? Was this the same Merlin that Arthur knew? The same Merlin that could hardly hold a sword? Who hid during battle?

The endless stream of questions had returned but he couldn't stop it. It was though a dam had broken in his mind again. Was he reading the right letters? The last time Arthur had checked, Merlin didn't have any talents or 'powers' of any kind.

_However, because I can protect myself, it makes it so much harder when I cannot save someone else. It is a painful and guilty feeling that springs inside of me every time when that happens. Every death weighs heavily on my mind and conscience. It is always so difficult to deal with and Camelot had such a bad first impression on me because in my first few minutes, I witnessed the execution of a sorcerer._

The first thing Merlin saw was an execution? It was an unpleasant occurrence even on normal days to watch someone be killed. Arthur was actually surprised that Merlin hadn't left Camelot instantly. His past reactions to deaths had formed that opinion in his mind. The man was opposed even to hunting!

_I remember his name clearly. Thomas Collins. You cannot understand the horror I felt when I realized why he was being executed. It was just too easy to imagine myself being led up to the chopping block. Even if he had used magic for the wrong ends, I felt for him and his family. No one should be killed for who they are._

_The 'excitement' once Thomas was dead though, did not end. Families should never be counted out. King Uther announced a feast to celebrate twenty years of 'freedom' from magic and since the Great Dragon was captured beneath Camelot. To celebrate years and years of terror and pain for the people of the magical community, for making people fear for their lives._

It was as though reading these letters was introducing Arthur to an entirely different person. He couldn't begin to imagine that it was his own manservant who had written this letter all those years ago. Arthur had never known that Merlin had this view on magic, this entirely different perspective than of his masters. Throughout the years, Merlin had even at times convinced Arthur of the dangers and evils of magic. He had actually been hiding his own view, but for what end?

_It was not long after Uther finished his speech that a piercing, hideous wail ripped through the air. The townspeople all hurried back from the cause of the noise to reveal and old, hunched woman. The pain in her eyes was so clear and even before she spoke I knew she was Thomas' mother._

_"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." She had said to Uther and hatred flashed through his eyes._

_I sympathized with her but everyone there could tell that she was a force that should not be reckoned with. I could feel it. She had powerful magic. This was proven a moment later however when Uther called for her arrest and she disappeared in a small tornado. _

_The King stalked back into his castle and the townspeople milled off slowly, leading me to realize that threats like evil sorcerers were common occurrences for the people of Camelot. Slightly reassured by the calmness of the people I continued on for Gaius' chambers, only stopping to ask for directions on the way. I pushed the old mother to the back of mind and focused instead on the beauty and obvious power of Camelot. Such a different scene and setting to that of Ealdor._

_Mother, you'll be interested to hear however that the events of the day where not over yet. I saved a life on my very first day in Camelot. Gaius'. _

_I used my powers! Mother, it was because of magic. My _magic_. My powers in sorcery. You cannot understand how good it felt._

* * *

**You know what to do. Review! Please, tell me if you liked this new chapter. I really hope you did. :/ *Anxious*! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here is chapter 5! I have to say a BIG shout-out to everyone who reviewed, subscribed and favourited. + 80 reviews! You guys are crazy amazing! Thank you so much. They always make me so happy and excited to read them. This is definitely my most reviewed story. Thank you! XP I believe we can get to 100 reviews. If we do then I will run around the house screaming in delight and amazement. WE CAN DO IT!**

**Reason for taking so long was because this was a hard chapter to right and I really wanted to do it right. Please please please, review and tell me what you think about it. Hopefully I fulfilled your expectations!**

**Enjoy the longest chapter I have ever written (As of 11.3.13)!**

* * *

Magic was a force that had controlled Arthur's life ever since the beginning, ever since his birth. It was constantly around him, influencing his decisions, allies and his kingdom. For most of his life, Arthur had worked with determination to rid the world or at least Camelot of the evils of magic, striving to impress his father and do his duty to Camelot. However, he now knew that no matter how hard he tried, magic would always surround him. There was nothing he could do about it and for that reason; it enraged Arthur all the more.

He sat frozen on Merlin's bed, staring in complete and utter shock at that one word written on the page. Magic. How? Why? He couldn't move. It was as if the great, powerful young King of Camelot had been immortalized in stone, a simple being who could hurt so much just like anyone else.

Against his will, his mind immediately whirled from utter shock to full power motivation. His thoughts replayed every memory of Arthur ever had of Merlin, whizzing through with frightening speed. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't! Why? How? Merlin? But … … it was true. Merlin did have magic. Never in a million years would Merlin lie to his mother and Arthur could remember many times where things had gone wrong for him and Merlin had just happened to be there. An accidental trip or stumble just after Arthur had given Merlin a long list of chores, a tree branch falling down right in front of him during a fight, almost hitting him, too many times where Morgana had known just exactly where he was going to be and how to attack. It all added up and Arthur could see the truth. Magic would always be there. Always there to betray him and hurt him. Merlin had magic and all this time, he had been betraying Arthur. His best friend, the man he would always risk his life for, his closest confidant was actually the person he hated most of all.

An epic furious growl escaped from Arthur's lips, his anger blinding his thoughts and controlling his actions. He was not one to cry or hide, to push away the complete, crushing pain of the realization. He would always have a part of his father in him. He was a man of action and there was no doubt in his mind that Merlin … _him _was his enemy.

Before he even half-realized it, Arthur found himself storming into the main area of Gaius' chambers, screaming at Gwaine and Percival to get out. They held some resistance, asking what was wrong but the glare from Arthur sent them running out of the room. He was not to be messed with at the moment. They both knew that something was seriously wrong and they felt incredibly worried for whoever was going to be on the receiving end.

"Magic." Arthur barely managed to say past his gritted teeth.

Gaius frowned, obviously surprised by Arthur's fury but also his one-word statement. He carefully placed down a set of bandages he was just about to use for Merlin, which only aggravated Arthur further. The traitor didn't deserve to be looked after.

"I must apologize sire, but I do not understand what you are talking about." Gaius replied.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, bunching up his fists to try and keep his anger – his hurt – inside of him. He couldn't say his name so he gestured towards Merlin's unconscious figure wildly, spitting out the hated word again.

This time however, Gaius understood exactly what Arthur was talking about and his eyes widened, fear displayed clearly across his face before he carefully schooled his expression. Arthur knew though. He knew that Gaius had known and nothing would escape him now.

"You knew. You know that … that sorcerer has magic and you didn't tell me! That traitor has been lying to everyone for all these years and you didn't tell me. He's been using magic against Camelot. Conspiring with MORGANA!" Arthur yelled.

Gaius recoiled as if he had been punched in the face, enough so that he knocked over to table behind him. He struggled to get a grip for a few moments, the surprise so evident that it even rivaled the shock Arthur had felt himself just moments before but not nearly close enough to the anger and betrayal.

"Arthur." Gaius began, whispering. "Merlin? Of all things that could ever be said to me, this depresses me most above all. I always dreaded but hoped for the day when you finally recognized Merlin's true being but never like this. How on earth could you ever imagine that Merlin was your enemy?"

"The proof is evident! I read the letters between _him _and Hunith upstairs. I know he has magic and there are plenty of times that I can remember where something went wrong and _he _was always there!" Arthur cried.

"You are mistaken!" Gaius forced angrily. Arthur's anger evaporated slightly in his shock at Gaius' tone and words. "You know nothing. Nothing about Merlin if you think he is your enemy. He may be a sorcerer but he is the kindest, most considerate one to ever live and that does not even mention the power he holds. All Merlin had ever done for you and Camelot has been to help you!"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked, confused. In one moment, his life had turned upside down, forcing him to change his opinion and entire view on one person. Once again, everything was falling apart.

"Merlin has never been your enemy. He would never dream of it. Merlin is a sorcerer. Yes. But there is only one thing he has ever used his magic for. You. Those memories, sire, that you claim have Merlin using magic to intentionally hurt you are wrong beyond all reason. That boy has risked so much for Camelot, including his life more times than any of us can count. He is the most powerful sorcerer the world will ever know and he chooses to serve. To serve you." Gaius explained.

Arthur unclenched his fists, staring at Gaius in wonder and shock. Merlin? Why? "I don't understand why he would do that."

"Merlin and yourself hold a bond that cannot be matched by anything else. The power between you two rivals even the Triple Goddess herself." Gaius said, still angry at Arthur's accusations. "Even before when you did not understand anything, you still did not hate him. It is impossible for two sides of the same coin to hate the other."

"Gaius, he is a _sorcerer._ Everything my father ever raised me towards; everything I have ever seen proves to me that sorcerer's are evil. If Merlin were not evil then why hasn't he told me by now? My father no longer rules Camelot, I do. Sorcerers are executed here but …" Arthur was saying, but he was cut off by Gaius.

"No. You will not harm Merlin. If you even think about harming Merlin, you will have to go through me first. He has been through so much that the thought of him being so simply murdered by the man he protected, makes me feel dizzy. I am not useless, I still have magic myself and I will use it to protect him."

Arthur had never seen the old physician talk like this before, especially not to him. He found himself wondering what Gaius could do. His anger was slowly ebbing away and he realized that not at one time did he really believe that he hated Merlin.

"How can I believe that what you say is true?" Arthur asked.

Gaius sighed, looking across at his young ward who still lay unconscious on top of the medical table, bleeding under his bandages. "There is only one option I can give you until Merlin wakes up. Continue reading. Read as many letters as you can. Merlin never lied to his mother. You will only receive the truth there."

He took a deep breath, considering his options. Arthur knew that Gaius was right. He would never hurt a man while he was injured or unconscious, even if it was his enemy. There was no harm in reading more letters. Then when Merlin woke up he could ask the questions he most desperately needed the answers to.

"Okay." Arthur said softly.

"Thank you, my lord." Gaius returned back, offering an encouraging smile and he turned back to his bandages and patient however, Arthur had one more question.

"Gaius, why would Merlin keep his own letters? Wouldn't he have sent them to his mother?" He asked.

"No one is perfect, sire. Even Merlin. Throughout his life, Merlin has had failures. He carries the weight of the world on his shoulders that boy. Sometimes, he suffers from keeping the crushing weight of his secret from the people he cares about most. Sometimes, he just needs a pick-me up or a reminder of a memory. Every time before he sent the letter to his mother he used his magic to make another copy, one for himself so that he could look back at it every time he needed to. To remind himself of all the good he has done." Gaius explained.

Arthur nodded and returned to Merlin's room, a different man than when he had entered the main part of the physician's chambers earlier. It was time to read more letters and Arthur just hoped that his hypothesis that Merlin was an enemy was completely wrong.

* * *

**Remember please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! This chapter has finally arrived. Geez, I can't believe how long it took for me to get this chapter to form into words. Talk about writer's block! XD**

**Thank you so much for holding on guys and waiting for this. Unbelievable! And I'm not just speaking about that. Over 100 reviews! Holy moly! To be exact 111 reviews. You guys have gone above and beyond all my expectations. Thank you, thank you, thank you. It's because of you that I got this up. Wow. I read the support from you guys and I was speechless. Thank you.**

**Now I do apologize for this chapter. I wanted to finish the episode but it was starting to get really long and I knew I wouldn't have gotten it up for ages if I didn't end there. Please enjoy and always tell me what you think. Support keeps me going and helps me improve. Love it!**

* * *

Letters Chapter 6:

Never in his life had Arthur wanted to speak to Merlin as much as now. Not when Merlin had been poisoned all those years ago. Not when Merlin had been late for work or had disappeared down to the tavern. Not even when those mercenaries had taken Merlin after they had been separated by that rock slide. He had so many questions and thoughts that he felt like a small, helpless child. Nowhere near the powerful and confident King he should be.

Arthur couldn't deny that at the moment he felt a little guilty. Maybe after all, he was wrong. Only the gods knew how much he wanted that to be right. For longer then ten years, Merlin had been serving him, always at his side on the journey to battles. In the midst of that time, he and Merlin had created a bond that was well beyond any between another servant and his master. He was Arthur's greatest friend, one of his closest confidants and before this day, the bravest and most loyal man he knew.

He was no longer furious at Merlin, just … annoyed. He couldn't understand Merlin and he figured he probably never would but at the moment, he figured his best approach would be to read. Arthur had a feeling that he was probably going to be doing a lot more reading than he had ever done in his life.

_It all happened so quickly too. I entered Gaius' chambers, knocking first too, which you would be happy about. I didn't just charge in there like I owned the place. I promise you I won't do that anymore now that I've moved to Camelot._

Despite all that had happened, Arthur found himself laughing at Merlin's promise. Ever since Merlin had begun to serve Arthur, not once had he knocked before entering, at least, not unless it was important to Merlin to knock. He rolled his eyes at the paper that had been written so long ago, his amusement and laughter audible to Gaius in the next room. Gaius smiled, happy that Arthur wasn't ripping the letter to shreds in his anger but had listened to what he had said.

_Anyway, I've gotten a little off track with my narrative. After knocking twice, I became a little impatient. I didn't know if he had heard me or not so I decided to enter. Mother, I'm not sure whether you have ever seen Gaius' working place but I have never seen anything like it. _

_Books are piled up to the ceiling; strange tubes and potions lay scattered everywhere over worktables. A strange rabbit mask is weirdest of all though and I fear to say that my first impression of Gaius was a little … mean. I confess I thought of him as an old, crazy madman who is somehow talented in the medical arts. I haven't told Gaius this because once I got to know him I found him to be a very kind person._

_I noticed there was a set of stairs leading to a small balcony where even more books were placed. There in the midst of them all was Gaius, his back turned away from me. To be polite I coughed slightly to try and get his attention. However, once again he did not notice. With no other options I finally called his name out._

_It turns out that it was a bad move as Gaius turned toward me, misjudged the distance between him and the railing. He fell through and began to plummet to the ground far below, death was imminent._

_Now mother, before you start worrying, I ask you to remember what I said earlier in this letter. With no other choice unless I wanted my new mentor to die on the first day I did the only thing I could. Magically slowing down his fall, I moved his bed from across the room underneath him in a matter of seconds. He crashed down onto the bed, life saved but very shocked and scared._

Arthur stared at the words, surprised at how human he sounded. Not at all like the evil, all-consuming sorcerers his father had so often told him about. This was … Merlin. A man who was willing to help all those in need, who was willing to risk his life for people he had never met. Why would he be like that though? This was the man Arthur knew. Did he save Gaius because he was good and wouldn't be tempted by evils or was this because he hadn't met Gaius yet?

_Gaius leapt up faster than any elder I have ever seen. His expression was accusing and slightly terrified. The thought instantly passed through my mind that maybe saving Gaius hadn't been the right decision. _

_"What did you just do?" Gaius yelled at me. _

_I was scared and so, with my quick thinking, I decided that I was going to try and bluff my way out of it. It didn't work._

_"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" Gaius continued._

_At this point, I figured out that I wasn't going to succeed in my plan. Telling the truth was probably the best option. You should have told me more about Gaius because even when I was telling the truth, he didn't believe me._

_"Nowhere." I said._

_"So how is it you know magic?" He had pressed on._

_"I don't." He still hadn't listened. We continued on this way for a while, me telling him that I had never learnt magic, didn't know how to use it or that no one had taught me. Finally I asked him what he wanted me to say and he responded with the truth._

_"I was born with it." I shouted._

Arthur's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise. Born with it? That wasn't possible. It couldn't be. He might not know too much about magic and how it existed within sorcerers, but he had never heard of someone of Merlin's capabilities. All the time that Arthur had known his manservant; never had he displayed such power – any kind of power at that. Unconsciously he realized that he was starting to sound like the Gaius from back then and stopped.

_Gaius' expression was unbelievable. His eyebrow rose higher than what I had originally thought possible for any human being. I would have laughed had the situation not been so serious. Thankfully for me, Gaius changed the subject and asked me who I was. I've begun to understand that maybe Gaius is a little old as he didn't quite remember that it was actually Wednesday when I arrived. I'm a little skeptical about living here. Living in Camelot, trying to keep my head on my shoulders and staying with an old man who knows my secret and is very close to the King. Well mother, I'm not excited._

_Against all the negatives of today's journey, I did find some light. Being able to use my magic to save Gaius. It was something I've never really been able to experience. Camelot is frightening and hostile but if you know I'll survive then I trust you._

_I love you mother and you can bet you'll receive another letter by the time the week is over,_

_Merlin_

Merlin was impossible. He was the impossible man. Arthur was speechless for one of the few times in his life. If these letters, these stories continued, Arthur was going to have one hell of a headache trying to work out his servant. At the moment, he didn't have any plans on acting against Merlin. That was probably best - for both of them.

* * *

**Thank you once again! You can't believe how excited I am about the response I've gotten. Please review and help convince me to continue this story! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A round of applause to my beta: m0untainc1imber. Who didn't beta this chapter because I was too eager to get this up (Sorry).**

**This chapter is from Hunith's point of view so hopefully next chapter I'll have up the rest of episode 1. Hunith is such a hard character to write for because we never saw enough of her. I think Merlin's mother should have had more appearances during the series. Thank you so much for all the support, I really appreciate. It's because of the reviews that I got this chapter up at all tonight. Thanks. As always, please remember to review and tell me what you think. … And I know it's a short chapter. I'm sorry XO.**

* * *

Arthur took a deep breath before setting Merlin's letter to the side of him. It was all so … pressing upon him, wearing him down with all the new information he was currently gaining in tidal waves. Massaging his head, he took a short moment to look out the window and saw that that the sun was beginning to set. Had he really been there for that long?

Smiling and rolling his eyes, he realized that not for the first time his manservant had completely turned his attention away from everything he should be doing. Friendship could be a powerful force.

Arthur blinked in surprise, his thoughts churning at a slower pace. Friendship? Just a moment before he had _almost hated _the man, willing to grind him with endless questions. Now … he was thinking of old times, referring him to the servant he had known and trusted beyond all means before the beginning of that fateful day.

Could one man sway a lifetime of teachings and opinions?

_My dear Merlin,_

_Ever since your birth I have known you were special, more important than every other little child born in years. It's only come until recently that I have realized just how significant to the world you really are. Nature and people have always been drawn to you, not only because of the magic you possess but also the goodness and love inside your heart. I am not surprised in the least that you used your extra-ordinary gifts to save his life, if anything at all I am proud of you._

_My boy, I know chiding you would be useless and as I've heard from both you and Gaius, you've already received quite the interrogation. However, I plead you continually that you remain careful throughout your time in Camelot. As you have explained, magic-hating King's are not all that you need to worry about. The revenge of a scorned woman can be a truly terrifying weapon. I should know, I've seen it often enough before._

Arthur froze as a memory flashed across his consciousness, one that related entirely to the story Merlin had been telling all those years ago. He remembered, clearly now, the old woman who had been the mother of the executed sorcerer. The one who had made an attempt on his life only to be foiled by a chandelier and a … Merlin.

_I forgot to mention, Will says hello. He misses you. I think the whole village does. The first day alone I received numerous visits from neighbors asking if I was okay and if I needed any help. They may have been too close to discovering your magic and sometimes not altogether helpful but you weren't entirely useless to them, in the words of your Will by the way. _

_He's been quieter since you left and the level of trouble caused in the town almost vanished over night. I wonder why._

_I told him that you would come back and visit and that seemed to lift his hopes. You always leave such an impression wherever you go._

Arthur smiled, nodding in agreement with Hunith's words. Only too true they were. He only remembered too much the certain memory Merlin had left the first time they met. Frowning, Arthur wondered if Merlin was going to address that in the next part of his letter.

_The farming is going well too, if you're interested. Matthew said it was going to be a good year for crops and I certainly hope so. Those groups of gypsies who pass through Ealdor every couple of years have notified us they'll be coming in June. If they do that means hopefully none of us will starve. At least I know that in Camelot you will be safe in at least one way._

_Send me a message as soon as possible. I love hearing from you. It keeps me occupied during the nighttime when I'm not cooking or knitting. I'm running out of wool too so keep those letters coming._

_Your loving mother,_

_Hunith_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there. I am so sorry for having left you guys for so long. Seriously, the amount of assignments I had was taking up all of my time. It still is! Anyway, so in repayment I have written a longer chapter than usual. I've realized that some of you have been complaining. Oops! XD**

* * *

It was so hard to understand. He hadn't even read too far yet but from one glance out of Merlin's tiny bedroom window and he realized that it was nearing sunset. It had taken up so much of his time and yet Arthur was still reeling with questions and that constant subconscious plead for Merlin to wake up so he wouldn't need to wonder so hard anymore. His father had been right, if only in one aspect, that being King was never going to be easy.

He set aside the letter into the second pile beside him, the one that was so infuriatingly small and had been made by Arthur himself. What kind of a journey had Merlin gone through while he had lived in Camelot, escaping from even his own careful watch? Merlin was - it was turning out - the very embodiment of secrets and deception, yet at the moment, Arthur was still trying to figure out if that was a good thing or not.

_Dear Mother,_

_How are you? Do you need money? For more wool, food or clothing? Gaius has promised to give me some pay – although I feel that might be put towards my rent and food privileges. You wouldn't believe mother how much I wish I were still in Ealdor. The people and culture his is different, foreign and continually busy. Not to mention the royal family that happens to involve a very obnoxious prat._

Prat, it had started so early on. Ever since the first day they had met, Merlin had used the term constantly to describe him. At first it was annoying and idiotic, a stab at the side of his pride. However, over time, it had become something like a nickname to him but also a way of freeing him. The name had stuck with them and it had begun to make Arthur feel – if only for a short while – normal. When Merlin would harshly or softly call it on him, it would remind him that he could not act like that. That although he was a prince – or rather a King now – he was no more important than any of the people he reigned over and protected.

_At the beginning of the day, Gaius gave me some potions and got me to deliver them across the castle. I got lost a few times but I was directed back on my way by a couple of friendly guard, hopefully I won't need their help for much longer. It didn't take long and soon enough I had enough free time to wander around the castle and familiarize myself with locations. It seemed though that I wasn't going to have a much freedom as I wanted._

_A couple of nobles were bullying a servant carrying a board with a bulls-eye, the main one starting to throw daggers at him, effectively scaring him. For some reason, it reminded me of Raneld back in Ealdor, teasing Will and me about father. You can guess what happened from there, I've never been one to stand by and watch, as people are hurt. No matter the danger it puts me in._

_Anyway, I intervened, stepping on the board before the servant could pick it back up after it rolled away from him._

"_Hey, come on, that's enough." I said, already this guy annoyed me. The nerve of him, just because he was a noble didn't mean he could boss around everyone like that. I didn't realize he was a bit more than a noble._

"_What?" He replied, fully turning to me. He had that self-assured, pompous air about him. If only he knew who I really was._

"_You've had your fun, my friend." I said._

_Obviously, the guy was not in the mood to be friendly. Speaking for a little while longer, we gained a crowd but they all seemed to be agreeing with the blonde man but silently with me. I guess it should've been a sign._

_He threatened me so I threatened back, obviously meaning my magic. That dimwit should've realized, but he was too much of a prat. I threw a punch instead of using my magic. You should be proud._

_After catching me though, I asked: "Who do you think you are? The King?"_

"_No, I'm his son, Arthur." Was the reply._

_Don't get mad mother, I know you told me to keep my head down but I couldn't help it. I was thrown in the dungeons for a little while before Gaius freed me to the stocks. It wasn't so bad. Actually it was kind of fun and lots of people turned up, cheering and making a game of it. Some even came up and congratulated me on my work against Prat – I'm sorry - Prince_ _Arthur. One girl in particular named Gwen, a maidservant to the Lady Morgana. It'll be nice to have a friend like her._

Arthur laughed, not only at Merlin's explanation of himself, but also at the off-hand way he talked about being arrested and pelted by the townspeople. It was always Merlin's way to be an optimist about everything and it seemed that his mother was no exception to receiving his view on things. Arthur reminiscing to his first meeting with Merlin, remembering what it had been like. Back then; Arthur had hardly given a second thought to the servant and Merlin, merely indulging himself in his own fun and games.

Wait, had Merlin actually threatened him with his magic? At the time, he hadn't realized, passing it off as a comment from an infinitely weaker being trying to talk back to the Prince of Camelot. He hadn't even thought about the fact that a sorcerer was in his midst, especially one - according to Gaius - who was the most powerful to ever live. Would a kind, good hearted sorcerer threaten someone with his or her magic? He had enough experience known from before that usually it wasn't people with good intentions who said those kinds of things.

_I returned finally back to the Physician's quarters where Gaius asked me if I wanted any vegetables with my dinner. He's starting to grow on me. I feel this sort of protective, loving feeling coming from him, like I suppose a father would feel towards his son. I didn't tell him but I really appreciated it. Sometimes different is a nice change._

_Well, another day has ended. Tomorrow I fear that more confusion and drama will be involved in my life. Fate has something in store for me. _

_Your loving son,_

_Merlin_

* * *

**WOW! Another chapter finished. Sorry that I haven't finished the first episode yet. I will. Sometime. Love you all! Please review to tell me what you think. They always matter and I love them. I was thinking of abandoning this story but reviews always help to convince me not to. XD**

**Please go to my profile page and vote on the poll to decide how I'll continue this story. Please!  
**


End file.
